<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Marriage by Odette03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780537">On Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odette03/pseuds/Odette03'>Odette03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odette03/pseuds/Odette03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four explain to Caspian why they never married...and why he should. </p><p>-a bit of Caspian/Ramandu's Daughter if you squint,<br/>but mostly Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy being siblings and being wise, and Caspian being himself. </p><p>-bookverse, but can be movieverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning after his coronation. Caspian found he could not sleep, so he wandered down to the breakfast chamber. He was unsurprised to find the Four Ancient Sovereigns already at the table—they tended to rise early. They were laughing and teasing one another about the ball the previous night.</p><p>Lucy, the boldest, noticed Caspian and said loudly, “Here he is! The man with ‘the fairest hair in Narnia,’” quoting a very flirtatious nymph from the ball.</p><p>“Oh yes,” cried Edmund, not wishing to miss an opportunity to rib the new king, “and possessor of ‘the most exquisite eyes!’” He chose to quote a very pushy Telmarine noblewoman who wanted him to consider her daughter as a future wife. Caspian blushed deeply and Peter saw his distress, quickly coming to his aid.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be talking so loudly, ‘O diamond eyes that sparkle in the starlight!’” Caspian did not recognize this reference but Edmund blushed and Lucy chortled. Susan saw Caspian’s confusion and explained.</p><p>“A Calormen tarkeena told him that in the fourth year of our reign. Ed was barely older than you. And if I remember rightly,” she said turning to Peter, “she named you, ‘O golden hair whose shine rivals that of the sun!’” They all laughed as the tables were turned on Peter.</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Susan!” cried Edmund. “What of Rabadash the Ridiculous?” She blushed deeply at this.</p><p>“If we talk of him, we wouldn’t be able to mention that prince from Galma, Lu,” she said.<br/>Peter’s eyes twinkled. “Oh yes, Lu, tell us of the man who would ‘fight to death anyone that would deign sneeze on you!’”</p><p>Caspian noticed she didn’t blush but said with a merry voice, “Oh, he was a dear, but he would have had me leave Narnia.” They all sobered at that and smiled with memory and contentment.</p><p><br/>Caspian blurted, “Is that why you never married? You would have been forced to abdicate from Narnia?” They all looked at him and smiled. Smiles that belayed their youthful appearance and showed their true wisdom.</p><p>“No,” Peter corrected kindly. “It is because we had no need of marriage.”</p><p>“You see, Caspian,” Lucy began, reaching out and taking his hand like a grandmother loving on her dear grandchild as she imparted wisdom. With a jolt, Caspian realized that’s exactly what was happening. “Aslan does not make anyone perfect. That would be ridiculous! He creates in each of us a part of us to be filled by another. We desire companionship because He put the need there so that with another, we would be complete. In most, they find their completion in a spouse. Some find it in a best friend, or in advisors. The four of us, however, complete each other.”</p><p>“What my dear sister is saying,” Edmund continued, “is that we had no need or desire to marry because we complete and balance one another. That is how the four of us could rule together without major problems. Our relational needs were met with one another so we did not need, or desire, a marriage.”</p><p>Susan took her turn and said, “We did consider marriages for political alliances, even though we did not need a marital relationship for personal reasons. Aslan often provided ways for us to create such alliances without one of us having to marry. I see you have heard the story of Rabadash the Ridiculous, and that was one of the multiple ways Aslan provided for us so that we were not forced into a loveless marriage.”</p><p>“We had no desire to leave Narnia.” Peter spoke quietly. “We were not looking to leave. Aslan’s plans were higher, though, and we were sent back to Spare Oom. We were growing older, and had put into place our will for order of succession should something happen to us. When we found ourselves back in Spare Oom, we took comfort in the fact that we left Narnia in good hands. We were grateful that there were no spouses and families to mourn our loss or arguments over our thrones.”</p><p>“We see now that Aslan had blessed us in multiple ways.” Lucy continued for Peter, “Aslan knew it would be difficult, coming back here to find our land in distress, ages after our own friends had gone. Imagine if we had families that were gone too! So beyond fulfilling our relational needs with sibling—”</p><p>“phileo” Edmund specified and Lucy winked at him.</p><p>“—love, He also protected our hearts for what was to come.” The others nodded their agreement to her statement. Caspian saw now how well they truly did interact. How they could finish one another’s sentences, fill gaps, and keep one another in check.</p><p>“But Caspian, our advice to you is to find a queen,” said Peter and the others agreed. Caspian blushed at that suggestion—was he not too young to be considering marriage?</p><p>“We are in earnest, Caspian,” Lucy said, squeezing the hand she still held. He looked at her to continue, but Edmund was the one to speak.</p><p>“You need someone to balance you, Caspian; to be the mercy to your justice.”</p><p>“The gentleness to ease your temper,” Susan smiled kindly.</p><p>“To remind you of your majesty in your humbleness,” Peter said.</p><p>“And to make you laugh and dance and sing and praise the Lion,” Lucy finished.</p><p>Edmund continued, “You are not like us, Caspian. You do not have fellow rulers to complete you. You must find the woman that will fulfill you and, in the meantime, gather advisors and counselors that you trust who will aid you.”</p><p>“We advise you because we love you, Caspian, and because we trust you to make the best decisions for Narnia,” Peter said, every bit the High King he truly was.</p><p>“Ponder our words, Caspian, and search for a woman that will love Narnia as much as you do.” Lucy said quietly. “But first,” she clapped her hands with glee and returned to her childish self, “breakfast!” and with that, the Four returned to their laughing, teasing selves.</p><p>Caspian saw that though they laughed and teased, it was the joy of being together that made them merry. He saw they still behaved as adults, through their childish antics, and suspected that breakfasts had always been like this at Cair Paravel, no matter how old they grew. He stood in awe of their wisdom and selfless joy until Lucy crammed a scone with cream into his mouth with a wink. And he found the courage to check his insecurities enough to laugh with her and join in their joy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Caspian treasured their words and pondered them in his heart through the years. He kept his eyes open for the woman the Four had described. And when, on Ramandu’s Island, he met a woman with unfathomable inner beauty and strength, he knew he had found the woman that could complete him. </p><p>He also somehow knew from their brief encounter that he would complete her. Lucy and Edmund were there and saw it too, and as they travelled to the End of the World, they again advised Caspian on marriage. Knowing their wisdom and advanced years—though those years rarely showed—he asked for their blessing on his pursuit of the Star’s Daughter and they gave it unreservedly.</p><p>Aslan provided, as He had always done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes I get frustrated when people write about the Four having spouses during the Golden Age. As nice as that sounds, and, yes, as much as I’d like to insert myself there, I really don’t believe that happened. Also, in my own life, I’ve thought I was called to be single, and seen God provide great friendships that provide the completion I talk about here. I no longer think that, but I haven’t found my husband yet, and God is still providing fantastic friendships that ensure I’m not pining for a guy I haven’t yet met.<br/>So, both my frustrations with fandom and my personal relationship journey inspired this little fic.</p><p>I didn’t address the fact that if the Four married, the spouses would also be kings and queens. Honestly, I didn’t even consider this because in my own head canon, elecktrum’s Codex Consors exists. She writes about it in her story They Also Serve (specifically the chapter “Dream Dasher”), and it’s a decree that any spouse of the Four would be called a Consort, and not rule in Narnia. So, yes, That aspect of the Four marrying is a big deal, but I forgot to mention it because Codex Consors is a huge part of my Narnian head canon.</p><p>Aslan, Narnia, Caspian, the Four, Ramandu’s Daughter, etc, are not mine although I love them dearly. </p><p>the fic on fanfiction: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8518274/1/On-Marriage</p><p>the fic on Tumblr: https://odette0803.tumblr.com/post/31401860336/on-marriage-it-was-early-in-the-morning-after-his </p><p>Please Flame Responsibly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>